A Sliver of Heaven
by Goldberry
Summary: A blessing from above makes Heero realize somethings are simply meant to be. [1xR]


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I've got some news for those of you who read the first chapter of "Light of a Thousand Suns". I got major writer's block on that story. I started the second the chapter and realized that I wasn't getting anywhere. So, I took the first chapter down until I finish the whole thing, then I'll post it all at once. Sorry if this disappoints anyone, it disappointed me too! * sigh * dang writer's block. Anyway, here's a little story I worked out so that you wouldn't totally kill me! Think of it as an offering on the altar of peace! * grins * So, here you go and enjoy!  
  
Oh, and sorry it's been awhile since I've posted anything. Darn homework! * grin *  
  
  
A Sliver of Heaven  
  
  
Why wasn't there a manual for being pregnant? Billions of women had had babies so why couldn't they sit down and write step-by-step instructions on how to prepare to have one? Sighing, Relena threw aside a copy of "A Million and One Baby Tips", completely disgusted with herself. She had completely destroyed the mansion's library in search of a book that would tell her what to expect once the baby was born. She had found several that told how to raise a child, but all had made it sound perfect, like taking care of a tiny angel or something. Surely it was harder than that. After all, she had heard Hilde's screams when little Daniel was born. Relena shuddered just thinking about it. So on top of looking like a beached whale she had to go through extreme pain while she tried to give birth to a ten pound live, and breathing baby? Why not compose a sonnet and write some poetry while she was at? If she had known what was involved in having and raising a baby she would have given her own mother more credit.   
  
Grumbling to herself and rising from the table, she tottered out of the library, remembering with sweetness what it was like to see her own feet. The baby was due in two days and then she would blissfully have her body to herself again.   
  
"Not that I begrudge you, little one." She said, softly, laying her hand over her stomach. "It will just be nice to hold you instead of wearing you."  
  
Both she and Heero had decided that they didn't want to know the baby's sex until it was born. Well, she had wanted it that way and worn her husband down until he reluctantly agreed. Heero may not like surprises but he could handle them. Heero had told her that she was in charge of naming the baby, saying he would agree to whatever she decided. She didn't question him on it, just nodded. She would be the one yelling in the delivery room, after all, not him. But still, it made something within her wilt at the thought that he didn't want to be part of the naming process.   
  
  
"Miss Relena?"  
  
Relena turned as Dorothy walked calmly towards her, graceful and sickeningly thin. Managing to hold down her envy, she smiled warmly at the swordswoman.   
  
"Good morning, Dorothy." She said, politely. Dorothy nodded in return.   
  
"Good morning, Miss Relena. Feeling well this morning, I hope?" She asked, falling in beside Relena and shortening her stride to match the expecting mother.   
  
"I'm doing all right." She said, glancing over at the other woman. "How are you?"  
  
Dorothy shrugged nonchalantly. "The same as always, Miss Relena." The pale-haired woman looked quickly over at the princess. "Do take care of yourself. I hear the baby is to be born in a couple of days."  
  
Relena gave her a half-smile. "Of course, Dorothy. I'll be fine."   
  
Dorothy nodded once. "Good. Now, excuse me, Miss Relena, but I ---" She cut off abruptly as Relena suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, an uncomfortable expression on her face. "Miss Relena? What's wrong?"  
  
Relena looked up, mixed emotions running across her sapphire eyes. "Dorothy, I think I need you to take me to the hospital."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Heero leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest in a stance of utter calmness. His face portrayed nothing, which seemed to prompt Duke Moran to keep on blathering about the budget, etc. Heero had known that he would become a national figure by marrying Relena, and he accepted it, to a certain extent. What he did not accept were the idiots that endlessly pestered Relena about things she had no control over and had little time to deal with. Early on in their marriage he had become the head of her security and had kept most of the relentless politicans away from her by dealing with them himself. Of course, Duke Moran and the others could see no problem with this. After all, he was married to the Vice Foreign Minister, he would have sway with her. They didn't even seem to notice when he quickly and efficiently 'modified' their plans to suit Relena's. They seemed to think it was all their idea in the first place and he let them believe it. He didn't care about any of them, as long as they left Relena alone, especially in her condition.   
  
Heero felt a warm glow alight in his heart at the thought of Relena and the baby. But along with that glow was an inky darkness that kept him awake at night to watch his wife as she slept. She couldn't know that he was afraid for the first time in his life. Afraid of a child, or maybe, afraid FOR the child. After all, he was the Perfect Soldier, what did he know of being a father? He knew war and battles and of blood spilt in the name of peace. He knew nothing of raising a child. It had been hard enough to finally reveal his feelings for Relena. How would he react when their son/daughter was finally born?   
  
Heero shifted slightly against the wall, uncomfortable with his thoughts. He loved the baby all ready, he could read that emotion clearly enough. It was a part of him and Relena, a life they had created together. He could think of nothing that was greater to him, except his wife. So he didn't want to fail her. He wanted to be a good father, to be able to show his love to his own child. But he didn't know if he could. His childhood had been erased in the fervor of war training. He didn't even know what it was to BE a child.   
  
Heero snapped himself out of his thoughts as his cell phone rang. He nodded to the Duke for him to continue before taking the call.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Colonel Yuy?"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. He had not expected to hear Dorothy's voice on the other end. "Yes, Dorothy?"  
  
"Colonel, I'm calling from the hospital. " Heero tensed, unfolding himself from the wall in a heartbeat.   
  
"Relena?" He asked, impatiently, his heart constricting.   
  
"She's all right but the doctor says she is going into labor. She wanted to me to contact you---"   
  
Heero didn't wait for anymore. After the word 'labor' he was out the door of the conference room and running through the hallways towards his car.   
  
"Tell her I'm coming."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Heero arrived at the hospital to find Dorothy waiting for him. She beckoned him to follow her and he went, barely containing the urge to run ahead and find his wife.   
  
"The labor has just started, so it will be awhile yet. The doctor says everything looks all right and its proceeding nicely."  
  
Heero nodded sharply. "How did you get her here without being noticed?"  
  
Dorothy gave him a wry smile. "Surely you of all people, Colonel, know how resourceful I can be."  
  
Heero didn't reply and Dorothy led him into Relena's room. His wife was dressed in a hospital gown, her long dark gold hair dripping over her shoulders. Her beautiful face was scrunched up as a contraction subsided and she sat back, relieved.   
  
"Relena." He said, coming to her side, his eyes flickering over the machines next to her bed. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Heero." She said, smiling brightly at him. "I'm all right. " She glanced at Dorothy who stood behind her husband. "Thank you, Dorothy."  
  
"Not at all, Miss Relena." She said, inclining her head and making a quiet exit. Relena turned her gaze back to her husband's face, as he took her hand in his. His intense gaze was full of love, concern, and something else she couldn't put a name to. She smiled again, reassuringly and his body relaxed.   
  
"I love you, Relena." He said, abruptly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Needing comfort, she looped an arm around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder.   
  
"I love you, too, Heero." She said, releasing him.   
  
  
What seems like years later but is actually only a couple of hours....  
  
  
"What are you saying?" Heero asked, harshly, gracing the doctor with a death glare. Relena tried to focus on their conversation but the current contraction was out to kill her. Gritting her teeth, she went into battle and fell back against her bed as she emerged victorious. The nurse by her bedside patted her arm comfortingly and gave her an encouraging smile. Relena barely saw her, as her focus returned to her husband who seemed to be having a standoff with her doctor.   
  
"Mrs. Yuy," The doctor said, his attention turning to her. "You have dilated to five centimeters but it appears that the contractions have ceased to progress your labor and the baby has begun to show signs of stress. We need to do a cesarean."  
  
Relena paled and looked to her husband. "Heero?"  
  
Heero came to stand by her bedside, shooting one last glare at the doctor before turning to her, his dark blue eyes softening.   
  
"The baby is in danger, Relena, and I'll be right here with you." He said, stroking her hair gently.   
  
"There's no need to worry, ma'am. The surgery is practically procedure. Women have them all the time."  
  
"Not my wife." He growled, and the nurse left hurriedly.  
  
"Heero," She said, drawing his attention back to her. "I'm afraid." She had never thought that she would have to have a C-section, she had always planned have having natural birth. Now she was going to have to have surgery? Her eyes locked on her husband's, drawing strength.   
  
Heero placed his hands on either side of her head and rested her forehead against hers so he could whisper to her. "I'm here, Relena." And he leaned down to kiss her sweetly. Relena nodded as he pulled away and she looked to the doctor.   
  
"I'm ready."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
"Duo, please, can you stop eating for one second? You've eaten all the crackers out the machine, for heaven's sake." Hilde said, shooting a look to her husband, her one year old son, asleep against her. Duo just grinned at her.   
  
"What else do you expect me to do?" He said, opening another packet of saltine crackers. "I'm going to starve if I have to wait much longer."  
  
"Sure," Hilde snorted, wondering at her husband's logic. Across from her Quatre was lounging in a chair, his kind face full of concern. Trowa stood slightly to the side of him, ever silent and watchful. Catherine and Sally had taken a walk to stretch their legs, and Wufei still hadn't arrived from the Preventer's headquarters.   
  
"Don't look so worried, Quatre." She said, lightly, to the Arabian pilot. "Heero will take care of Relena."  
  
"I know." Quatre replied, trying to give her a small smile. "I can't help worrying, though."  
  
"Oh cwumb juan, bwuddie," Duo said, around a mouthful of crackers, "Ojusand mwill fee fend."  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full." Hilde retorted, glaring over at him. Quatre waved a hand, a long suffering look on his face.   
  
"It's all right, Hilde. He said Relena will be fine."   
  
Duo nodded, grinning to himself like a baka. Hilde blinked a Quatre.   
  
"You actually understood that nonsense?"  
  
Trowa answered for him. "We've been around him too long."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Heero was in a daze.   
  
The moment the doctor handed him a softly crying bundle of life along with the words, "It's a girl, Mr. Yuy." , life had gotten distinctly hazy. He had looked down at the small and perfect face of his daughter and his heart had almost burst with love. It was like the time he had first told Relena that he loved her. It was a different kind of love, yes, but it was no less deep. He had stood there, looking down at a part of himself, and had simply given in to all this feelings.   
  
Relena had watched him with sparkling eyes, even as he turned to look at her wonderingly, as if to make sure it all was real. She had laughed softly at the look on his face and he had bent down to kiss her forehead gently. That moment was firmly imprinted into her mind. The look of peace on her husband's face an expression that she never wanted to forget.   
  
Heero lay now in a hospital bed, his arms around Relena. His daughter cradled in her mother's arms. His heart had never felt so full. He gently ran his fingers through Relena's dark gold hair, content. She looked up at him sleepily to kiss his jaw.   
  
"Are you happy, Heero?" She asked, laying her head against his throat. He tightened his arms around her.   
  
"Yes." He said, softly, his gaze going down to look at his daughter. How could he not be? He had a wife he loved more than life itself and a daughter....He still could hardly believe it. He had a daughter he would die to protect. From the instant he had seen her, he knew. He didn't have to be the perfect father. He and Relena would raise her with love and even though they would make mistakes, she would always be their daughter. His fear had melted within the embrace of his lover and the feel of his daughter's tiny finger clamped around one of his.   
  
"Heero?" Relena murmured against his neck.   
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What should we call her?"  
  
Heero blinked. He had told Relena that she should be the one to name the child.   
  
"I know you didn't want to, but I thought we might...together..."   
Heero placed a finger over her lips, quieting her. He would never be able to deny her anything ever again.   
  
"It's all right. " He paused. "You always liked the name Alexis."  
  
He felt Relena smile against his throat. "Alexis." And then, "I love you, my perfect soldier."  
  
"I love you, too, my princess."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
"Do you think they forgot about us?" Duo asked, looking to Hilde.   
  
Hilde sighed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end! Hope you liked it! Just a dose of sap to lighten your day! Love ya! twilight  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
